Identity
by Miraculous fanfic by me
Summary: Ladybug and chat noir had just defeated Oblivio and are still confused about what had happened and why alya had a pic of them sharing such a passionate kiss. Before ladybug leaves she yells “this conversation is not over “ and then storms off but doesn’t hear chat whispering “oh no it’s not, m’lady”
1. The photo

**_Identity_**

**_-Chapter one:_**

**_Ladybug and chat noir had just defeated Oblivio and are still confused about what had happened and why alya had a pic of them sharing such a passionate kiss. Before ladybug leaves she yells "this conversation is not over " and then storms off but doesn't hear chat whispering "oh no it's not, m'lady"_**

**_2 weeks later:_**

"Oh no, no, no! Tikki I'm late for school again, it's the third time this week"

"It's ok maranette, you still have 5 minutes to make it so if I were you I would be out the door right now". Maranette jumps into her shoes and sling shots herself out the door. It's only in a matter of time that she reaches the school and tip-toed into her seat.

Alya taps her on her back and whispers in her ear "well done, you beat your last record " with a small grin she sneak's her phone on maranette's book and says "look ladybug and chat noir's kiss has hit 24k likes on the lady blog, can you believe that?!"

Maranette was still out of breath from all her sprinting but was still loyal to her friend so she let out to only words that she could "uh huh".

Alya and maranette decided that they would continue with their work and catch up on all the gossip after class, but some thing was on Mari's mind, the same thing that was on her mind for the past two weeks, why was Adrien day dreaming throughout every lesson. She knew that it wasn't wrong for him to daydream or to be super happy all of a sudden but she just wanted to know why. 'Maybe his dad his dad has become super kind to him, or maybe he became top in his fencing class, or, or he is in love with a girl who is called maranette...no way. Even if it was a girl she's probably a pretty model or something, not a clumsy person like me!'

While maranette was still observing the boy, some classmates spot an akumatized Vilain who was heading straight to the school. They yell for everyone's attention and show them the beast. Miss Bustier evacuates the students and commands them to go home right away! Adrien and maranette suddenly vanished without being seen and transformed themselves.

It took a whole day for ladybug and chat noir to defeat the akuma, they had to recharge twice but the second time they didn't need to use their powers so they had time to spare.

"That was a tricky one milady"chat slowly walks towards ladybug and sits down it the roof they were standing on.

"Yeah it was, well I guess it's time for me to go."

Chat noir jumped up and grabbed her wrist "please milady we still have time to talk...about the other day"

"Chat-"

"I know what you gonna say, having conversations could affect our identities and stuff like that, but I promise I won't tell too much information"

'~sigh'

"Please, only half an hour"

"Ok then, but ONLY for half an hour" ladybug sits next to chat, both of them witnessing the beautiful sunset with the stars slowly glowing brighter by the second. Both of the hero's were silent for a bit due to the Beauty of the sky distracting them.

"So, about the kiss..." chat noir starts to lift his brow with a huge grin on his face.

"Look chat its a misunderstanding, Oblivio took our memories and we must have thought that we had something... between us."

The grin on chat's face immediately fell down to disappointment.

"And to be, honest it's a good thing that we forgot because then we would've known each other's identities which could have been dangerous if we did"

"Look ladybug, I tried to tell you this multiple times but I failed" chat took a deep breath before continuing "ladybug I love you, your the reason that every time we fight an akuma I know we'd win, I know that when we have nothing left you still come up with a mastermind plan that saves us seconds before we are doomed"

"Chat"

"And if we trust each other we could be much stronger than-"

"CHAT NOIR!"

Chat freezes up to listen to her point

"I do trust you and I know that your feelings for me are strong but I can't say the same for you because I love somebody else!"

"Milady?"

"I'm sorry but I must go, it's getting late" and with that being said ladybug extends her yo-yo and glides across Paris leaving chat noir alone.

A single tear rolls down his face but wipes it away and acts as hard as he could to make it look like nothing had happened, to make it look like the love of his life had not rejected him once again.


	2. Chapter2:theplan

**Identity **

**-chapter 2: the plan**

**_Fifteen minutes later, Adrien had just reached home after being rejected by ladybug._**

"Claws in." Plagg bursts out of the miraculous and falls on the luxury bed as well as Adrien while letting out a huge sigh.

"Looks like someone had a rough day" the pesky Kwami said while travelling to the cheese cabinet at the end of the room.

"Yeah, once again I was stupid enough to think that she liked me, but no, she's head over heels for this other guy."

"Who?" He asks without actually caring about what Adrien was rambling about.

"I don't know but he seems awfully special to her because when she mentioned him, it was almost like her eyes sparked." Adrien didn't realise that throughout most of his conversation he was taking to himself as Plagg was busy stuffing his tiny mouth with that stinky cheese. "You don't know, maybe she'd fall in love with me some day, If you think about it, it had happened once so that means it's possible to happen again!"

"Yeah right, keep dreaming, Romeo. Now go to sleep you've got that boring history exam tomorrow."

"Oh yeah thanks for reminding me"

**_Adrien dresses into his Gabriel Agreste designer PJ's and leaps into his bed drowning into the feathered layers of the blanket._**

"Night Plagg " without a reply, Adrien switches the warm lamp beside him off and drifts to sleep.

**_As the morning birds began to sing, maranette was still snoring and sleep talking about the Adrien perfume ad but is disturbed by her phone continuously ringing like mad_**

Ugh "hello? Oh Alya it's you, OMG really, ok I'll be there right away!" Maranette's squealing woke tiki up in curiosity so she flew up to maranette and made her quiet down before asking any questions.

"What's wrong maranette?"

"Nothing!!"

"Okay then, why are you going crazy then?"

"Alya just called and said that Adrien the team are going for ice cream, this could be my chance to impress Adrien!!!"

" That's what you said last time, and the time before!"

" Yeah but this time I won't chicken out and I'll tell Adrien my true feelings and we'll get married, and then move to a far away island, and then have two no three no two kids, and a pet hamster called..."

Tiki interrupts her before she blabbers more " MARANETTE!!!"

"Y-yes"

"Your being weird again, and besides today you can finally hangout with your friends after a whole week of being cooped up into this room sewing dresses and hats. You have your whole life to confess to Adrien but if you always reject your friends you won't have them for long"

"Your right tiki, I'm gonna go to that ice cream shop and not even look at Adrien , thanks tiki!" Maranette slips her magical friend into her purse and marches out the door, not knowing what is to happen on that day.


End file.
